1985-86 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Season
This is the 1985-86 Hockey East season. This was the league's second season. The league's seven teams played a 34 game confrerence schedule. Standings Team GP W L T P GF GA Boston College Eagles 34 23 9 2 48 158 123 Boston University Terriers 34 23 11 3 43 147 127 Northeastern Huskies 34 18 14 2 38 165 158 Providence Friars 34 11 22 1 23 140 182 Maine Black Bears 34 8 25 1 17 118 177 Lowell Chiefs 34 5 27 2 12 118 166 New Hampshire Wildcats 34 5 27 2 12 114 188 League Leaders Points #Scott Harlow, Boston College, 67 #Jay Heinbuck, Northeastern, 65 #John Cullen, Boston University, 59 #Clark Donatelli, Boston University, 51 #Rod Isbister, Northeastern, 49 Goals #Scott Harlow, Boston College, 32 #Gord Cruickshank, Providence, 29 #Jay Heinbuck, Northeastern, 27 #Rod Isbister, Northeastern, 23 #Clark Donatelli, Boston University, 22 Goals Against Average #Scott Gordon, Boston College, 3.42 #Dave Littman, Boston College, 3.46 #Bob Deraney, Boston University, 3.48 #Terry Taillefer, Boston University, 3.50 #Chris Terreri, Providence, 3.87 Save Percentage #Chris Terreri, Providence, .901 #Bob Deraney, Boston University, .894 #Scott Gordon, Boston College, .889 #Terry Taillefer, Boston University, .889 #Dave Littman, Boston College, .886 Conference Awards *Player of the Year: Scott Harlow, Boston College *Rookies of the Year: All Loring, Maine & Scott Young, Boston University *Coach of the Year: Jack Parker, Boston University Hockey East All-Stars First team *Scott Gordon, G, Boston College *Claude Lodin, D, Northeastern *David Quinn, D, Boston University *Scott Shaunessy, D, Boston University *John Cullen, F, Boston University *Jay, Heinbuck, F, Northeastern Second Team *Terry Taillefer, G, Boston University *Bob Emery, D, Boston College *Doug Brown, F, Boston College *Gord Cruickshank, F, Providence *Clark Donatelli, F, Boston University due to a tie for the second spot on the first team there was only one defenseman named to the second team ''All Rookie Team'' *none selected All-Americans *John Cullen, F, Boston University *Scott Harlow, F, Boston College *Doug Brown, F, Boston College, *Clark Donatelli, F, Boston University *Chris Terreri, G, Providence *Jay Octeau, D, Boston University Hockey East Tournament Format All seven teams qualified for the tournament. The top seed earned a bye into the semifinals. The quarterfinal round was two games total goal, and the semifinal, championship, and consolation rounds were all single elimination. The quarterfinals were held on the teams rinks and the rest of the tournament was held at the Providence Civic Center (now Dunkin' Donuts Center) in Providence, Rhode Island Quarterfinals #6 Lowell defeated #3 Northeastern 7 goals to 6 (4-2, 3-4) #2 Boston University defeated #7 New Hampshire 5 goals to 4 (1-1, 4-3) #4 Providence defeated #5 Maine 10 goals to 6 (5-4, 5-2) Semifinals #2 Boston University defeated #4 Providence, 3 to 2 #1 Boston College defeated #6 Lowell, 5 to 2 Consolation #6 Lowell defeated #4 Providence 5 to 2 Final #2 Boston University defeated #1 Boston College 9 to 4 Tournament MVP *Peter Marshall, F, Boston University All-Tournament Team *Terry Taillefer, G, Boston University *David Quinn, D, Boston University *Scott Shaunessy, D, Boston University *Ken Hodge, Jr., F, Boston College *Peter Marshall, F, Boston University *Jeff Sveen, F, Boston University NCAA Tournament *Boston University : lost to Minnestota, 11 goals to 7 (6-4, 5-3) in a two game total goals quarterfinals series *Boston College : lost to Michigan State, 10 goals to 6 (6-4, 4-2) in a two game total goals quarterfinals series Category:1986 in hockey Category:Hockey East Category:NCAA seasons